


All good things

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hate Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运605plz check this amazing art:https://twitter.com/Real_modl/status/1024163182259003392?s=19
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	All good things

All good things

被按进晶石地面的寒意之后，他终于止住了笑声，男孩带着鲜明怒火、深陷入肩头的撕咬和喉音似乎开始令他感到厌烦。基地在引力阱爆发的白光中低声呜咽。Shiro颈侧被骑士服碎片割破的地方慢慢向外渗血，肾上腺素已让二人都无法感到疼痛。Keith的牙齿因先前急促的呼吸发冷，又被血液温热，他甚至能够将Shiro的双臂扳过头顶、以只手卡在地面。他自己的铠甲已经松下，露出苍白细瘦的脖颈，如果将利齿没入，就会得到更多血，更多血。

但是，Shiro一味以他所陌生的那种方式微笑着。他说，看看你自己。

在矮星深蓝的光芒中，他的眼睛像一条精心算计的蛇。远处的星球传来无法被人耳听闻的巨大轰鸣，Keith不顾一切地掀开对方胸甲、将破碎战服下的小腹抓出血痕。他的瞳孔拉长成一条无知无觉的水银线，电光般的紫色从中沸腾，狺狺咆哮。Shiro的身体下意识因痛苦瑟缩，而神情淹没在谵妄与狂喜交织之中，Keith没有注意到，或者不想注意。他的匕首被压在Shiro脊线之下，像是凭空生出新的椎骨，只要他想，他可以用那东西割破Shiro的喉管。反过来也同样。“你和你的敌人唯一相同之处是都具有弱点。”一个更年轻、更无忧无虑一些的Shiro的声音滑入他的记忆，短暂一刻中，他回想起了飞行器，和自耳边略过的呼啸的南风。某种阴暗的欲望从那全然异星的瞳孔后现出，他低下头去舔咬硬起的乳头，手指狠狠掐入对方脖颈的皮肤，猩红的液体渗过指缝，使得Shiro发出夹杂血泡的含混吼声。

Keith以膝盖强行分开他的大腿。跳下断崖时Shiro伤了脚，黑红的筋脉缠绕半截小腿，看上去惨不忍睹，痛楚在肌肉掀起一阵战栗，Keith顺着那些嵌在伤口之中的碎晶、白色的甲片无意识地触摸，汗水的印痕一直延伸到大腿内侧。他将自己没进去的时候，带血的石砾擦破了一边皮肤，Shiro的愤怒、处于条条提线中的没顶疯狂似乎也随着鲜血涌来，令他的胸膛发出愉悦的嗡鸣。每顶入一次，都带动男人向上弯起，淌出恶毒又甜蜜的喘息。 _是的，是的。_ 或者： _就是那样，就是那里，你怕弄坏我吗？到了这一步你还在害怕吗？_

他的气息像一场久未体验过的雨一般裹住Keith，挣脱开僵硬的束缚，手指在男孩脸颊上虚虚划过，他注视他的眼神如看见一颗崭新的行星那般新奇。在情欲的洗刷下，他残缺的部分都被星光和从肉体辐射出的热意补全，Keith的嘴唇在他下颌游移，引得那些隐在阴影之中的肌肉线条漂亮地起伏、胸膛因涂满血液和汗水变得有如金石——但他大敞双腿间、私处近旁的皮肤是如此柔软，Keith的手指按下去，就能触到那片耀眼的红。

“可怜的男孩儿，”Shiro餍足地轻哼着，舔去嘴边狰狞的血迹，“你永远也没法得到自己想要的东西，你只能把它们一件一件毁掉，如同你将所有爱你的人的心撕碎……你要毁了我吗，Keith，就像你毁了你自己一样？”

他们处在遥远星系里一个早经遗弃的角落，一片混乱之中，男孩的眼睛像是彗星的残骸，在爆裂毁灭的盛光里烧燃。“闭嘴。”他只是说，表情看不出动摇。但随即他又说了一遍，声音几乎是从喉咙中撕扯下来：“闭嘴！”

“他们早就遗弃了你，因为对于他们来说没有什么是重要的，这个宇宙也不。但你还在为了得不到的糖果哭泣，噢，宝贝，”Shiro向上看着，话语好像变成了模糊的、被电子信号扭曲的回声，“你还是和小时候一样软弱。”

“你不该觉得自己做不到。”

“我没有。”Keith回嘴道，但流到手上的冰激凌让他的凶相不具说服力。他们倚在老旧的栅栏上，杏黄和粉色的云缓慢升上高地，在赤红的峡谷形成层叠的回环。Shiro笑着看看他。

“那很好，”年长些的男人说，“不足与错漏，它们都易于暴露，但弱点恰恰也是一种壁垒。”

Keith隐约触碰到这话背后的含义，然而熟悉的、站在空无一人的房间中的感觉找了上来，他咬了一口冰激凌，期望能将自己的嘴唇冻木。“我爸扔下了我，也许我就是他该死的弱点。”

“你不是。”Shiro轻柔但坚定地说道，而Keith假装听不见他，“你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”

男孩想了想。“飞行。”

“还有呢？”

“呃，我不知道，”Keith低下头，慢吞吞地说，“胡萝卜。虽然其他的孩子都不喜欢。”

Shiro点了点头：“飞行，还有胡萝卜。你会当个好飞行员的。”

“我还是不明白这些东西和弱点有什么关系。”

“这些东西是你心里最强大的部分，”对方带着不易察觉的笑意说，“太多人想要用它们击败你，别让他们得逞。”

 _我不会。_ 他这么想，可又觉得荒谬，那些令他微笑，令他暂时忘记自己是处在沙漠里一个平常男孩的事物怎会使他软弱？而如果它们真的像Shiro所说那般强大，人们又为何要以此击溃他？Keith最终没有选择这些问题，他扭过头望着Shiro，说，你有什么喜欢的东西？

“我？”对方吃了一惊，似乎有些困惑，“我想，我也喜欢飞行，是的。还有星星，它们不管从哪里看都非常美。但我最喜欢的还是这里。”

“这里？”

他笑了起来，手指在他们身后狭小的木屋、纵深的谷地、日暮与天空，和远处不断闪耀的星际学院上虚画了一个圈，Keith被裹在这个小小世界的中心，“我最在乎的事物都在这里了。”

引力阱的噪音停止了，Shiro从一次痛苦的高潮后望过来，被唾液浸润的嘴唇上的淤血犹如太阳黑子，Galra匕首拿在他手中，而Keith没有试着去抢夺。“不，”他摇着头，几乎俯在Shiro胸前，“无论你怎么说我都不会放弃你。”

“就是这样，”他面前的男人以了然的口吻发笑，“你的弱点总会要了你的命。”

“不。”他说道，从那狂暴的双眼中不断淌出的泪水几乎像是一种舛误，他已经得到了一切，他还能从Shiro这里拿走什么呢？但等他再度抬起头来，那些泪水业已消失无踪，就像跟在白昼之后蒸发不见的夜晚的雾气。他终于能够平静地与Shiro相视。

“你什么都不明白，对吧。”他说。

出人意料地，仇恨从Shiro脸上剥去了，苦涩和尖锐的幻觉随之消散，过去的回忆似乎重新洄入他的身体，却也不再是Keith久而熟知的那场风暴、那座锚，在两具幻影间，他以悲哀的目光回望。群星、所有美好回忆和愿景的泡影都暂时熄灭，Shiro在他耳畔说了什么，两个人都不能听清。

END


End file.
